


奇怪的天龍人小姐-雪狐落椿

by snowfox811



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox811/pseuds/snowfox811





	1. Chapter 1

奇怪的天龍人小姐-雪狐落椿

/*   
* 自定义主题   
*/  
/* 每页文章数量 */  
/* 文章显示摘要 */

/* 背景色 */  
body{background-color:#EFE9DB;}

body{background-image:url(http://lofter.nos.netease.com/stimg/NG9ZZ3VnaFg4Wk9mVXc3RVZvS2hWQ1FOY2FmdEFwQkY.jpg?imageView);}

body{background-attachment:fixed;}

#  [雪狐落椿](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/snowfox811)
  * [归档](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/view)



##  [奇怪的天龍人小姐](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/post/33261b_1c727cf23)

——OOC

——算是試水片段，反響好的話就寫長了(暗示)

——全員單箭頭，買股向，除了有官配的羅傑

——不喜勿入，謝絕一切惡意行為

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


1.

  


  


  


“瑪麗喬亞不過是一個牢籠罷了。”

  


  


  


她彎下腰，揉了揉眼前兩個孩子有些打結的金髮，纖長的手指靈活地把他們頭髮上的結都順好，不等他們回答，她就收回了手，然後輕輕一推他們。

  


  


  


“先帶他們去洗個澡，然後讓廚房給他們三人弄些合適的飯菜。”

  


  


  


“霍名古聖身上的傷也讓醫生去看一下。”

  


  


  


她有條不紊地把事情一件件吩咐下去，身後的黑西裝女子們便遵循她的吩咐，帶孩子們去洗澡的，找醫生的，去廚房的，不算大但也不算小的船頓時熱鬧了起來。

  


  


  


  


  


2.

  


  


  


羅布•路奇。

  


  


  


她坐在書桌後望着站得直挺挺的小男孩，覺得現在的世界政府越來越沒有人性，她抬了抬下巴，示意他坐到她對面的椅子。

  


  


  


“不，這不合規矩。”

  


  


  


小男孩冷冰冰地回答道，依舊站在她的面前。

  


  


  


“怎麼，本宮使喚不動了你？”

  


  


  


在不笑的時候令人生畏的銀藍色眼瞳直直落在了他身上，小男孩抿了抿唇，沈默地走到了那張椅子旁，稍微花了點時間坐了上去。

  


  


  


“乖孩子。”

  


  


  


柔和的笑容重新回到了她的臉上。

  


  


  


“想喝什麼就跟旁邊的姐姐說。”

  


  


  


也不去看他的反應，她又低下頭看向了手上的書。

  


  


  


3.

  


  


  


“請別突然出現在本宮的船上，庫贊中將。”

  


  


  


穿着鑲金邊的低胸一字領白色長裙的淡金髮女子從船艙中緩步走出，而懶洋洋地躺在躺椅上的男人只是微微偏過頭，把嶄新的軍綠色眼罩往上一抬，帶點惺忪的睡意看向了來人。

  


  


  


“啊啦啦，殿下不正好要去香波地群島，路上有海軍跟着比較好呢。”

  


  


  


“蹭船就蹭船，別說得那麼好聽。”

  


  


  


被稱呼為殿下的女子沒什麼好氣地拍了一下他的肩膀，果不其然就收穫了一個裝模作樣捂住自己肩膀喊痛的男人。

  


  


  


“下次別悄無聲息地出現，嚇壞了本宮的小保鏢。”

  


  


  


不，我並沒有嚇壞。

  


  


  


肩上站着一隻小白鴿的少年如此想道。

  


  


  


男人的視線落到了他身上，不置可否地聳了聳肩。

  


  


  


“如果這樣就嚇壞了的話，殿下還是考慮換一個人吧。”

  


  


  


女子只是淡淡地瞥了他一眼，轉身就往船艙裡走去。

  


  


  


4.

  


  


  


“好久不見。”

  


  


  


她獨自一人來到這有點髒亂的酒吧讓醉生夢死的男人猛地清醒過來，他慌忙地望向了大門，這大概是夏琪第一次看見他露出這樣的表情，她不由打量起出現在酒吧門口的女子。

  


  


  


微卷的及肩淡金髮，臉上帶着令人心生歡喜的笑容，使她那張精緻的臉龐顯得柔軟祥和，使人不由對她產生好感，而身上那套低調的鑲金邊白色長裙配合她身後的陽光更是讓她看上去非常聖潔，只是那斜綁在她腰上的蔚藍腰帶展示着她的身分。

  


  


  


那是龍紋。

  


  


  


“這麼多年你倒是沒變。”

  


  


  


頭髮已經開始覆雪的男人有些感慨道。

  


  


  


“你老了不少。”

  


  


  


高跟鞋敲在木板上的脆響漸近，他不由彎下了腰，下一秒就感覺那一直柔軟的小手按上了他的腦袋，讓他一直有所燥鬱的心冷靜下來。

  


  


  


“我會一直注視着你的，別擔心。”

  


  


  


5.

  


  


  


“咔啦啦啦，小公主今天來我船上有什麼事？”

  


  


  


“啊啦，你說得本宮像是無事不登三寶殿的人。”

  


  


  


她站在坐着都比她高的男人前，非常悠哉悠哉地向身後擺了擺手，後面的人會意，把一個大箱子抬了上來。

  


  


  


“你不是說想喝一下瑪麗喬亞的酒嗎，本宮這才給你送來。”

  


  


  


男人哈哈大笑，他只是看了一眼那個大箱子，隨後就向女子伸出了手，女子瞭然，伸手握了上去，在她反應過來的時候，她已經坐到了男人的大腿上，除了站在旁邊的不死鳥已經習慣了以外，船上其他人都倒吸了一口涼氣。

  


  


  


“小的們！上酒！！”

  


  


  


“且慢。”

  


  


  


她抬手按在了他的手臂上，笑意盈盈道。

  


  


  


“你今天喝第幾杯了？嗯？”

  


  


  


男人的動作一僵。

  


  


  


“你昨天好像答應了馬爾科只喝三杯呢，紐蓋特。”

  


  


  


“我⋯⋯”

  


  


  


不等他說完，女子打斷了他。

  


  


  


“嗯，你想說你高興就多喝一杯完全沒問題？”

  


  


  


“不行哦，本宮會生氣的。”

  


  


  


被稱為世界最強的男人、他們任性得沒人能阻止他喝酒的老爹竟然訕訕地放下了手上的酒杯？！

[#BG](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/tag/BG)

[#海贼王乙女向](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B5%B7%E8%B4%BC%E7%8E%8B%E4%B9%99%E5%A5%B3%E5%90%91)

  
2019-12-06  
评论：20  
热度：187

  
[←上一篇](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/post/33261b_1c72b72c0)  
[下一篇→](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/post/33261b_1c7259b7e)  


评论(20)

热度(187)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://snowfox811.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共6人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://stay762168.lofter.com/) [STAY](https://stay762168.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://stay762168.lofter.com/) [STAY](https://stay762168.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://zhangyuxiaowanzi217.lofter.com/) [章鱼小丸子🐙](https://zhangyuxiaowanzi217.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://5kuse5.lofter.com/) [5枯涩5](https://5kuse5.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://aisidenuren61391.lofter.com/) [星星糖✨](https://aisidenuren61391.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://aisidenuren61391.lofter.com/) [星星糖✨](https://aisidenuren61391.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://chichu593.lofter.com/) [彳亍](https://chichu593.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://xiaribeige282.lofter.com/) [夏日 悲歌](https://xiaribeige282.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://heimawangzi94217.lofter.com/) [黑马王子](https://heimawangzi94217.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://woshiranxia.lofter.com/) [咕嘎](https://woshiranxia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://thehunter769.lofter.com/) [锁](https://thehunter769.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://thehunter769.lofter.com/) [锁](https://thehunter769.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://qian7726.lofter.com/) [七安](https://qian7726.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://yingzhi702.lofter.com/) [予你成安](https://yingzhi702.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://moguyu42924.lofter.com/) [墨古雨](https://moguyu42924.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://fubaimaomeiaojiaohun.lofter.com/) [发落三千–秃](https://fubaimaomeiaojiaohun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://iq153.lofter.com/) [IQ](https://iq153.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://renpingsheng291.lofter.com/) [凉秋十二.](https://renpingsheng291.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://aini0357.lofter.com/) [ASL](https://aini0357.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://aini0357.lofter.com/) [ASL](https://aini0357.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://xiazhi398.lofter.com/) [君默十里](https://xiazhi398.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://luoyuner701.lofter.com/) [酒鸦江](https://luoyuner701.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://shiwuguofeng976.lofter.com/) [如繁星入尘.](https://shiwuguofeng976.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://shuziluoshan.lofter.com/) [庶子罗禅](https://shuziluoshan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://shuziluoshan.lofter.com/) [庶子罗禅](https://shuziluoshan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://qian7726.lofter.com/) [七安](https://qian7726.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://baozaheyangxixi.lofter.com/) [包咂和羊习习](https://baozaheyangxixi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://spade06446.lofter.com/) [九行](https://spade06446.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://ace1719278.lofter.com/) [Ace.](https://ace1719278.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://ningziyu406.lofter.com/) [星野やすこ👑](https://ningziyu406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://123brong.lofter.com/) [wk丸子](https://123brong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://tufangsuisan89664.lofter.com/) [土方岁三](https://tufangsuisan89664.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://tufangsuisan89664.lofter.com/) [土方岁三](https://tufangsuisan89664.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://boluobao983.lofter.com/) [菠萝包](https://boluobao983.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://luoyi333.lofter.com/) [洛易](https://luoyi333.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://dengbudaotianheiaaaaaa.lofter.com/) [等不到天黑aaaaaa](https://dengbudaotianheiaaaaaa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://qiumuyiweixiu.lofter.com/) [秋木以为修](https://qiumuyiweixiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://guozai437.lofter.com/) [郭崽](https://guozai437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://judou365.lofter.com/) [菊豆](https://judou365.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://llwyu.lofter.com/) [盛夏光年——妙不可言](https://llwyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://yongren742.lofter.com/) [庸人](https://yongren742.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://xindonghongshixian.lofter.com/) [心动洪世贤](https://xindonghongshixian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://xindonghongshixian.lofter.com/) [心动洪世贤](https://xindonghongshixian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://zhongerbingbaicai.lofter.com/) [昙杏](https://zhongerbingbaicai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://zhongerbingbaicai.lofter.com/) [昙杏](https://zhongerbingbaicai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://nailiangyouxueowo.lofter.com/) [奈良優雪Owo](https://nailiangyouxueowo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://nailiangyouxueowo.lofter.com/) [奈良優雪Owo](https://nailiangyouxueowo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://qiufeng81755.lofter.com/) [秋风](https://qiufeng81755.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://qiufeng81755.lofter.com/) [秋风](https://qiufeng81755.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://changwairen.lofter.com/) [局外人](https://changwairen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/)

只有繁體，喜好眾多，不定時更新

© [雪狐落椿](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':1,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp雪狐落椿'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


	2. 奇怪的天龍人小姐·索隆篇-雪狐落椿

奇怪的天龍人小姐·索隆篇-雪狐落椿

/*   
* 自定义主题   
*/  
/* 每页文章数量 */  
/* 文章显示摘要 */

/* 背景色 */  
body{background-color:#EFE9DB;}

body{background-image:url(http://lofter.nos.netease.com/stimg/NG9ZZ3VnaFg4Wk9mVXc3RVZvS2hWQ1FOY2FmdEFwQkY.jpg?imageView);}

body{background-attachment:fixed;}

#  [雪狐落椿](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/snowfox811)
  * [归档](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/view)



##  [奇怪的天龍人小姐·索隆篇](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/post/33261b_1c75132ff)

——原女，OOC

——男方視角，新年快樂

——我流設定

——不喜勿入，謝絕一切惡意行為

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


01.

  


  


  


“大膽！”

  


  


  


一聲嬌喝打斷了身上粉髮小女孩的大哭，他能感覺到她的身體倏地變得僵硬，奶聲奶氣的哭泣也哽在了喉頭，但下一秒傳來的聲音就讓他倆都知道，那聲大膽說的不是他們。

  


  


  


“殿下？！”

  


  


  


那個天龍人用一種滑稽的聲音叫出了這兩個字，語調是說不出的訝異，隨後便是一聲清脆的巴掌聲，他能聽到四周的人倒吸了一口氣，出於好奇，他微張開了一隻眼，躲在地上向那個位置。

  


  


  


“竟敢在本宮面前亮出武器，你是想謀害本宮嗎？”

  


  


  


女子柔和的嗓音明顯不適合說出如此有氣勢的話，但是那個穿着奇怪衣服頭戴圓罩肥頭大耳的男子猛地跪倒在地，手上的槍也被他扔到了地上。

  


  


  


“殿下誤會了！”

  


  


  


隨着那男人跪下，他也能看清楚開口的女子的模樣。

  


  


  


淡金色微卷的長髮，晶瑩剔透的銀藍色眼眸，沒有和那個男人一樣梳着奇怪的髮型，也沒有戴着那個圓罩和身著奇怪的衣服，更沒有多餘的飾品，只是一身及地白色鑲金邊一字領長裙，腰上斜綁着一條淡藍色的腰帶，上面繡着的紋樣他並不認識。

  


  


  


女子的臉容如同她的聲音一般，柔弱溫婉，唇角微微上揚，勾勒起一抹淡淡的微笑，只是現在她的眼神有點太冷，片刻後，她移開了目光，身後穿着黑西裝的壯碩女子了然上前。

  


  


  


“去把那患者和被槍擊的男人送到醫院。”

  


  


  


她的視線落在了他身上一瞬間，隨後就望向了被黑西裝男子按住的護士小姐，修長的手指一指。

  


  


  


“你，放開她，也不用送她到聖地，另外本宮絕不容許你們事後去找她一家的麻煩。”

  


  


  


那男子聞言立刻退後了一步，畢恭畢敬地低下了頭。

  


  


  


“但是殿下⋯⋯”

  


  


  


“閉嘴，誰准許你開口了。”

  


  


  


女子看都沒有看男人一眼，她注視着淚流滿面的女人，露出了一個微笑，原本還抖個不停的護士小姐微瞪大了眼，愣愣地望着這個可以說是救了自己的年輕女子。

  


  


  


“別怕，已經沒事了，去吧。”

  


  


  


護士小姐傻傻地點了點頭，然後扭頭跑向了被同樣抬走的未婚夫旁邊，幾人的身影漸漸遠去。

  


  


  


“滾，別礙本宮的眼。”

  


  


  


原本還很溫柔的聲音一下子就冷了下來，肥胖的男人馬上連滾帶爬地想坐上那傷痕累累的男人，只聽身後再度響起了她的聲音。

  


  


  


“等一下。”

  


  


  


男子爬上奴隸的動作一頓。

  


  


  


“難不成你打算要在本宮面前坐上他嗎？”

  


  


  


他立刻就從奴隸身上滾了下去。

  


  


  


“你的那個奴隸和後面兩個女奴隸都歸本宮了。”

  


  


  


“現在，滾吧。”

  


  


  


  


  


02.

  


  


  


“你們不需要醫生吧？”

  


  


  


思緒浮沈間，那個被男人尊稱為「殿下」的女子已經來到了他們面前，腰側一痛，他立刻合上了微張的眼裝死，只聽身上的粉髮小女孩又開始嚎起來。

  


  


  


“已經不用了，哥哥已經死掉了，嗚哇哇！”

  


  


  


出於好奇，他再次微睜開眼，視野之中那淡金髮女子只是微笑着看了他倆一眼。

  


  


  


“那麼把那三個奴隸的項圈解開，然後送到本宮的船上，讓船醫看看他們的傷勢。”

  


  


  


竟是對小女孩的話毫無反應。

  


  


  


在她身後的黑西裝應了聲是，對着她恭敬地彎了彎腰，然後領着那三個人轉身離去，跟在她後面便只剩下了一個黑西裝女子，但她看上去並沒有擔憂，她的目光再次落在了他們身上。

  


  


  


“後會有期——”

  


  


  


“——羅羅諾亞•索隆和喬艾莉•波妮。”

  


  


  


他猛地睜開了眼，只能看見女子遠去的苗條背影。

  


  


  


  


  


03.

  


  


  


“你們這一家子還真是一如既往地充斥着暴發户的作風。”

  


  


  


在一片混亂中依舊端坐在自己位置上的女子悠悠開口。

  


  


  


“夏露莉雅。”

  


  


  


  


  


04.

  


  


  


戴着頭罩和絲巾的女人走上樓梯的動作一頓，她不敢置信地回頭望向了坐在那的女子，片刻後似乎覺得自己如此直白的注視有點冒犯到女子，又低下了頭。

  


  


  


“殿下？”

  


  


  


她的聲音聽上去非常滑稽。

  


  


  


他認得那道聲音，同樣也認得這個稱呼。

  


  


  


果不其然，在1號那裡呵斥那個被路飛打趴下的天龍人的淡金髮女子緩緩站了起來，她在那纖細的黑西裝女子耳邊低聲吩附了什麼，便見那名黑西裝有些不認同地望向她，可她只是拍了拍黑西裝的肩，示意趕快照她說的辦。

  


  


  


無奈，只得領命而去。

  


  


  


變故卻在這一刻發生，名為夏露莉雅的天龍人趁着她的注意力沒在自己身上的時候飛快地爬上了樓梯，漆黑的洞口對準了凱米。

  


  


  


“去死吧，『魚』。”

  


  


  


他條件反射地望了那女子一眼，卻發現她沒有絲毫的驚慌，只是站在原地，淡淡地注視着眼前的一切。

  


  


  


片刻，她的唇角微微勾起。

  


  


  


  


  


05.

  


  


  


“好久不見，雷利。”

  


  


  


在經歷了從幕後走出來的老頭用一連串的震暈守衛和天龍人、徒手拆項圈等騷操作來驚艷登場後，女子才帶着笑意對老頭說了這麼一句話。

  


  


  


“哦啊，沒想到會在這裏見到你，小殿下。”

  


  


  


他這才注意到，那老頭竟是沒讓這個天龍人的殿下受到波及，而且聽他們的語氣，也是相熟的人。

  


  


  


“雖然很想和你在這裡敘舊，但是海軍已經包圍了這裡，我想你應該帶着你的朋友們離開了。”

  


  


  


嗯？

  


  


  


他再次把視線落在她的身上。

  


  


  


她是怎麼知道的？

  


  


  


而且⋯⋯

  


  


  


只見路飛和另外兩個人聽罷，竟是爭着走出了拍賣場。

  


  


  


“跟着他們一口氣衝出去吧。”

  


  


  


他收起了刀，如此說道。

  


  


  


“等一下，草帽一夥。”

  


  


  


只聽「殿下」的聲音從後面傳來，他微微偏過身，挑眉望向了她。

  


  


  


“在跑的時候，本宮想你們能稍微想一個問題。”

  


  


  


“你們喜歡去哪裡旅行？”

  


  


  


06.

  


  


  


『如果要去旅行，你想去哪裡？』

  


  


  


  


  


07.

  


  


  


不過短短幾天就已經物是人非了，被熊拍到這個陰沈的島上、遇見佩羅娜、重遇鷹眼、得知頂上戰爭，然後便是3d2y和拜鷹眼為師，他倒是萬萬沒想到最後竟然會是這樣。

  


  


  


而且那個「殿下」竟然做了那樣的事情，也真是膽大。

  


  


  


“晚上好，索隆君。”

  


  


  


“嗯？！”

  


  


  


他被突然冒出的柔和女聲嚇了一跳，慌忙抬頭，便見剛才腦中所想的那位「殿下」正笑意盈盈地站在他的面前。

  


  


  


“你怎麼在這？！”

  


  


  


他猛地從梯階上站起來，驚訝地望着她。

  


  


  


“本宮來找米霍克。”

  


  


  


“是嗎？”

  


  


  


他的鼻翼微動。

  


  


  


“你還是處理一下比較好，氣味濃得刺鼻。”

  


  


  


她只是微微一笑。

  


  


  


“謝謝。”

  


  


  


  


  


08.

  


  


  


正如她所說，她是來找米霍克的，但不過一會便準備離開了，出於心底的某個疑問，他追了上去，問她。

  


  


  


“你怎麼知道的？”

  


  


  


一身紅裙的女子停下了腳步，那雙銀藍色的眼瞳倒映着他的身影。

  


  


  


“你不是已經有答案了嗎，索隆君？”

  


  


  


她笑得意味深長。

  


  


  


  


  


09.

  


  


  


再次相見，已經是兩年後的事情，在熱情如火的德雷斯羅薩上，只穿了一身沒有花紋的素淨衣裙的女子如同一個異類般坐在露天咖啡座上，悠哉悠哉地享受着自己的咖啡，身側並沒有那群黑西裝的影子，可那奇怪的花紋仍舊出現在她的腰帶上。

  


  


  


似是察覺到自己望向她的視線，她抬起頭望向了他。

  


  


  


“好久不見，索隆君。”

  


  


  


“⋯⋯你怎麼在這？”

  


  


  


那銀藍的視線落在了他左眼的疤上。

  


  


  


“看來是經歷了許多呢，想來這次也會大鬧一場？”

  


  


  


“啊，倒是你，挺悠閒的。”

  


  


  


她微微一笑，輕抬手上的咖啡杯，品了一口。

  


  


  


“本宮也做不了什麼。”

  


  


  


  


  


10.

  


  


  


“你要去哪裡？”

  


  


  


“往「未來」去。”

  


  


  


他聽罷，突然一笑，把手上喝了一半的酒瓶塞到了她手上。

  


  


  


“你還真是一個奇怪的天龍人。”

  


  


  


她沒有絲毫介懷，只是接過了他的酒瓶，卻一口未喝，只聽那清冷柔和的嗓音在耳邊響起。

  


  


  


“何謂奇怪？”

[#BG](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/tag/BG)

[#海贼王乙女向](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B5%B7%E8%B4%BC%E7%8E%8B%E4%B9%99%E5%A5%B3%E5%90%91)

  
2020-01-01  
评论：9  
热度：111

  
[←上一篇](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/post/33261b_1c772e1bd)  
[下一篇→](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/post/33261b_1c741a0df)  


评论(9)

热度(111)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://snowfox811.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://stay762168.lofter.com/) [STAY](https://stay762168.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://stay762168.lofter.com/) [STAY](https://stay762168.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://jiulaimengying.lofter.com/) [一叶知修](https://jiulaimengying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://xiwuzhiyun.lofter.com/) [夕雾之云](https://xiwuzhiyun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://kuailedeshadiao749.lofter.com/) [快乐的沙雕](https://kuailedeshadiao749.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://shangtrade.lofter.com/) [渡九.](https://shangtrade.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://5kuse5.lofter.com/) [5枯涩5](https://5kuse5.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://chichu593.lofter.com/) [彳亍](https://chichu593.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://xiaribeige282.lofter.com/) [夏日 悲歌](https://xiaribeige282.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://woshiranxia.lofter.com/) [咕嘎](https://woshiranxia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yingzhi702.lofter.com/) [予你成安](https://yingzhi702.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://moguyu42924.lofter.com/) [墨古雨](https://moguyu42924.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yongren742.lofter.com/) [庸人](https://yongren742.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://fubaimaomeiaojiaohun.lofter.com/) [发落三千–秃](https://fubaimaomeiaojiaohun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://hunjun38684.lofter.com/) [昏君](https://hunjun38684.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://renpingsheng291.lofter.com/) [凉秋十二.](https://renpingsheng291.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://aini0357.lofter.com/) [ASL](https://aini0357.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://aini0357.lofter.com/) [ASL](https://aini0357.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://pikanuomituan.lofter.com/) [皮卡糯米团](https://pikanuomituan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://duwobeishenzi328.lofter.com/) [ㅤㅤㅤ](https://duwobeishenzi328.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://sky79596.lofter.com/) [sky](https://sky79596.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://sky79596.lofter.com/) [sky](https://sky79596.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://jiyizhuzhiyou7miaodeyu.lofter.com/) [橙寻千叶](https://jiyizhuzhiyou7miaodeyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yizhimaozhongmao.lofter.com/) [一只猫中猫](https://yizhimaozhongmao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://gubei362.lofter.com/) [万年不更新的释怀](https://gubei362.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://baozaheyangxixi.lofter.com/) [包咂和羊习习](https://baozaheyangxixi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://jingluo11047.lofter.com/) [安依糖熙](https://jingluo11047.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yi692807.lofter.com/) [怡（闭关中考）](https://yi692807.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://123brong.lofter.com/) [wk丸子](https://123brong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://19105642.lofter.com/) [...](https://19105642.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://luoyuner701.lofter.com/) [酒鸦江](https://luoyuner701.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://panyuchen426.lofter.com/) [橪也](https://panyuchen426.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://panyuchen426.lofter.com/) [橪也](https://panyuchen426.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://lingxie30018.lofter.com/) [弗朗西](https://lingxie30018.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://lingxie30018.lofter.com/) [弗朗西](https://lingxie30018.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://yunxi524.lofter.com/) [康乃馨](https://yunxi524.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://30315555.lofter.com/) [30315](https://30315555.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://ningziyu406.lofter.com/) [星野やすこ👑](https://ningziyu406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://dengbudaotianheiaaaaaa.lofter.com/) [等不到天黑aaaaaa](https://dengbudaotianheiaaaaaa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://taotie202.lofter.com/) [饕餮](https://taotie202.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://luqiu880.lofter.com/) [鹿秋](https://luqiu880.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://arongshinibabudaodemei.lofter.com/) [阿容是你把不到的妹](https://arongshinibabudaodemei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://duochiqingcaicom.lofter.com/) [多吃青菜.com](https://duochiqingcaicom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://qian7726.lofter.com/) [七安](https://qian7726.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://hahayiguo.lofter.com/) [哈哈一过](https://hahayiguo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://yusheng10086.lofter.com/) [宵叶不饿](https://yusheng10086.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://guagua579.lofter.com/) [櫟](https://guagua579.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://lan38153.lofter.com/) [兰](https://lan38153.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://lan38153.lofter.com/) [兰](https://lan38153.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://tututu015.lofter.com/) [土土土](https://tututu015.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/)

只有繁體，喜好眾多，不定時更新

© [雪狐落椿](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':1,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp雪狐落椿'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


	3. 奇怪的天龍人小姐·路飛篇-雪狐落椿

奇怪的天龍人小姐·路飛篇-雪狐落椿

/*   
* 自定义主题   
*/  
/* 每页文章数量 */  
/* 文章显示摘要 */

/* 背景色 */  
body{background-color:#EFE9DB;}

body{background-image:url(http://lofter.nos.netease.com/stimg/NG9ZZ3VnaFg4Wk9mVXc3RVZvS2hWQ1FOY2FmdEFwQkY.jpg?imageView);}

body{background-attachment:fixed;}

#  [雪狐落椿](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/snowfox811)
  * [归档](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/view)



##  [奇怪的天龍人小姐·路飛篇](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/post/33261b_1c8a0cf78)

——原女，OOC

——男方視角

——我流設定，務必結合以前發的一起閱讀

——不喜勿入，謝絕一切惡意行為

  


  


  


01.

  


他把那個囂張的洋蔥頭揍了。

  


02.

  


拍賣會的會場一下子亂成了一團，不相幹的吃瓜群眾尖叫着向會場唯一的出入口湧去，而另兩個洋蔥頭則叫囂着竟然敢打天龍人而指揮着守衛攻向他，那些穿着重甲的士兵則分別被他的同伴攔下，即便有衝到他面前的，也不過最寥寥數人。

  


就在那個時候，他注意到了場上唯一的「異類」。

  


她安靜地坐在會場特地給天龍人留出來的座位上，恍惚不受四周的打擾般饒有興致地望着舞台上的凱莉，幾縷淡金色的髮絲被打鬥所引起的微風而吹起，片刻後又落回了她白皙的肩上。

  


似是感到他的視線，女子扭頭望向了他。

  


他的動作倏地一頓。

  


“喂，山治。”

  


“看那邊！”

  


正在把那些鎧甲當成保齡球瓶一樣踢的廚子不耐煩地啊了一聲，然後順着他所指的方向望去，就見金髮的廚子下一秒就出現在她面前，單膝跪地把手伸向了女子。

  


“哦～美麗的lady，請讓我成為您的騎士吧。”

  


“嗯？謝謝呢，這位紳士。”

  


只見山治當即眼冒紅心，身體開始高速扭動，然後興奮地大喊道。

  


“是！我的公主！！”

  


果然⋯很奇怪。

  


就算是他也在那麼一瞬間被她的眼睛所迷惑，他對這種感覺談不上討厭，也說不上喜歡，但有一點他很清楚，他不喜歡那一剎那被看穿的感覺。

  


03.

  


“誒？”

  


“那個人是天龍人的殿下？！”

  


見他們驚訝不已，除了頭髮已然花白外其他地方都不像一個老人家的活傳奇哈哈一笑，然後灌了一口夏琪遞上來的烈酒。

  


“不像，是吧？”

  


他們猛地點了點頭，那老人又是大笑了一聲。

  


“真像以前⋯⋯”

  


他喃喃說了一句奇怪的話。

  


自從得知了那名金髮女子的真正身分，他就不由自主地比較起來，和他所見到的洋蔥頭不同，她在那般混亂的場面中也絲毫不見驚恐，甚至連山治在那種情況下對她的突然示好也只是淡定地說了一句謝謝。

  


可轉念一想，她也不是什麼重要的人，他很快便把她的存在拋於腦後，專注於眼前的「傳奇」。

  


04.

  


他連一個夥伴都救不下來。

  


05.

  


『如果要旅行的話，你們想去哪裡？』

  


她為什麼會知道？

  


06.

  


他摔落的女兒島是個非常有趣的島嶼，儘管和那個海賊女帝發生了點小衝突，但在決鬥後把話說開了後，那個傲慢的女帝就變得異常的好說話，不單舉辦了滿是肉的宴會，還給他找了個睡覺的地方。

  


然後他就迎來了他的人生的轉捩點。

  


距離後來世人所稱的頂上戰爭還有36小時。

  


07.

  


“艾——斯——！”

  


“我來救你了！！”

  


08.

  


這是一場殘酷的戰爭，他都忘了自己到底被打趴下多少次，但每一次他都會掙扎着爬起來，死死地盯着那高聳的處刑台，拖着早已疲倦不堪的身體衝向了他的兄弟，可隨着時間的流逝，站在艾斯兩側的處刑人舉起了手上的長刀，只要一聲戰國元帥的一聲令下，艾斯便會血流滿地。

  


他焦急卻又徒勞地加快了跑向處刑台的腳步。

  


跌跌撞撞，狼狽不堪。

  


然而處刑手的刀刃還是快速地落下。

  


09.

  


“都給本宮住手！”

  


10.

  


他扭頭望向了身後，便見那名金髮女子從自己的船上落到了冰面上，高跟鞋鞋跟輕輕敲在冰面上的聲音清晰可聞。

  


今天的她依舊是那一身鑲金邊白色長裙，略為拖地的裙擺蓋在冰面上，不過片刻便被打濕，漸漸變得透明。

  


“波特卡斯·D·艾斯曾經救過本宮一命。”

  


原本還安靜的戰場立刻嘈雜了起來，還是站在處刑台的戰國元帥率先回神，他的聲調就和剛才一樣。

  


“那麼小殿下的意思？”

  


“一命還一命，若是你們海軍在此處斬殺了他，便是讓本宮下不來台，報不了恩。”

  


戰國元帥一時語塞，半響後才像是認輸般對手下揮了揮手。

  


“⋯⋯放了。”

  


11.

  


艾斯得救了，可白鬍子沒有。

  


12.

  


“我是來⋯⋯嗯？你們已經不打了嗎？”

  


“什麼嘛，我還急急忙忙跑過來的哈哈哈！”

  


“啊？！小公主也在呢！”

  


13.

  


“⋯⋯那是紐蓋特的選擇，本宮尊重他。”

  


臨別前，她站在那艘奢華卻又不大的船邊對因得她庇護而安全脫身的他們如此說道。

  


那個白鬍子的隊長們默默無言，只見站在最前面的菠蘿頭鄭重地對她鞠了一躬，隨後道了一句沈重的謝謝。

  


她搖了搖頭，一言不發地轉身往船艙走去。

  


“等一下！”

  


見她要走，他強撐着身體撲到了欄杆上，拼盡全力喊出了他這幾天來一直想說的話。

  


“謝謝你！！你是我見過最特別的洋蔥頭！！”

  


“啊⋯⋯雖然你沒有梳那個洋蔥頭就是了！”

  


淡金髮的女子聞言停下了腳步，然後帶着微笑側過了臉望向了他。

  


“本宮很期待你的未來，蒙奇·D·路飛。”

  


然後他早已疲累不堪的意識便陷入了沈睡之中。

  


14.

  


“雷利？”

  


“啊？”

  


“你也認識「小公主」嗎？”

  


正在往大鍋裡倒調味料的老人手一頓，緊接著頭也不抬地繼續手上的動作。

  


“⋯⋯那都是很久以前的事了。”

  


然後便再無下文，只有他摸不着頭腦地看着他的師父。

  


15.

  


“啊⋯是卷呼呼！”

  


“卷呼呼？”

  


他的航海士順着他的視線望了過去，發現了那個坐在big mom旁邊的淡金髮女子，也不知是不是因為今天是婚禮的原因，她難得穿了一身繁複的禮裙，但依舊比曾經見過的天龍人要簡單。

  


淡紅的魚尾長裙，淺藍的細跟高跟鞋，可不知為何，她的臉上沒有了笑容，而是微微皺起了眉頭，望向了結婚蛋糕的頂部。

  


16.

  


修女的照片被打破，big mom期待已久的結婚蛋糕也被各式各樣的他給吃得亂七八糟，帶着霸王色霸氣的吼叫襲擊了整個結婚會場，他雖然脫了身，但也因為big mom的霸氣而動彈不得。

  


出於某種奇妙的擔心，他望向了卷呼呼的方向，只見她神情痛苦地捂住了自己的耳朵，站在她旁邊的白髮女子則微微彎下了身，看樣子似乎替她擋下了大部分的霸氣才讓她不至於昏倒在地。

  


注意到他的視線，卷呼呼扭頭望了過來，只見那雙漂亮的銀藍色眼眸微微眯起，在看到他時勾起了嘴角。

  


“⋯還真是一如既往地胡鬧啊。”

  


17.

  


“我們會在不久的將來再見，但在這之前，本宮有別的事要處理。”

[#BG](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/tag/BG)

[#海贼王乙女向](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B5%B7%E8%B4%BC%E7%8E%8B%E4%B9%99%E5%A5%B3%E5%90%91)

  
2020-03-31  
评论：16  
热度：83

  
[←上一篇](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/post/33261b_1c8dfcc4e)  
[下一篇→](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/post/33261b_1c875da99)  


评论(16)

热度(83)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://snowfox811.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共4人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://dianxiaoer039.lofter.com/) [店小二](https://dianxiaoer039.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://stay762168.lofter.com/) [STAY](https://stay762168.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://stay762168.lofter.com/) [STAY](https://stay762168.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://zhangyuxiaowanzi217.lofter.com/) [章鱼小丸子🐙](https://zhangyuxiaowanzi217.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://kuailedeshadiao749.lofter.com/) [快乐的沙雕](https://kuailedeshadiao749.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://xiwuzhiyun.lofter.com/) [夕雾之云](https://xiwuzhiyun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://5kuse5.lofter.com/) [5枯涩5](https://5kuse5.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://qinglengwei510.lofter.com/) [清冷薇](https://qinglengwei510.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://chichu593.lofter.com/) [彳亍](https://chichu593.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://xiaribeige282.lofter.com/) [夏日 悲歌](https://xiaribeige282.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://woshiranxia.lofter.com/) [咕嘎](https://woshiranxia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://yingzhi702.lofter.com/) [予你成安](https://yingzhi702.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://moguyu42924.lofter.com/) [墨古雨](https://moguyu42924.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://guimianhuimian04463.lofter.com/) [鬼面烩面](https://guimianhuimian04463.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://guimianhuimian04463.lofter.com/) [鬼面烩面](https://guimianhuimian04463.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://hunjun38684.lofter.com/) [昏君](https://hunjun38684.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://renpingsheng291.lofter.com/) [凉秋十二.](https://renpingsheng291.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://aisidenuren61391.lofter.com/) [星星糖✨](https://aisidenuren61391.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://aini0357.lofter.com/) [ASL](https://aini0357.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://aini0357.lofter.com/) [ASL](https://aini0357.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://piehuposhuhp.lofter.com/) [歪比歪比歪比巴卜](https://piehuposhuhp.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://piehuposhuhp.lofter.com/) [歪比歪比歪比巴卜](https://piehuposhuhp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://pikanuomituan.lofter.com/) [皮卡糯米团](https://pikanuomituan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yanglimuxue.lofter.com/) [央雪](https://yanglimuxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://duwobeishenzi328.lofter.com/) [ㅤㅤㅤ](https://duwobeishenzi328.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://qian7726.lofter.com/) [七安](https://qian7726.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://shengzhou97710.lofter.com/) [笙舟](https://shengzhou97710.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://alwaysinhisheart648.lofter.com/) [Always in his heart](https://alwaysinhisheart648.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://jiyizhuzhiyou7miaodeyu.lofter.com/) [橙寻千叶](https://jiyizhuzhiyou7miaodeyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://mo180893.lofter.com/) [墨雪莹春](https://mo180893.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://akm0812.lofter.com/) [今天依舊是畫到自閉的22](https://akm0812.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://yizhimaozhongmao.lofter.com/) [一只猫中猫](https://yizhimaozhongmao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://ningziyu406.lofter.com/) [星野やすこ👑](https://ningziyu406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://gubei362.lofter.com/) [万年不更新的释怀](https://gubei362.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://karishcyeung.lofter.com/) [karishcyeung](https://karishcyeung.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://bingmingweiou.lofter.com/) [恋爱幻想家](https://bingmingweiou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://mengdadachihuo012.lofter.com/) [萌哒哒吃货](https://mengdadachihuo012.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://houhou268.lofter.com/) [吼吼](https://houhou268.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://baozaheyangxixi.lofter.com/) [包咂和羊习习](https://baozaheyangxixi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://baozaheyangxixi.lofter.com/) [包咂和羊习习](https://baozaheyangxixi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://xueyingtianluo.lofter.com/) [血樱天洛](https://xueyingtianluo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yichimukuren.lofter.com/) [釉柒º](https://yichimukuren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://yuzhiboquannai860.lofter.com/) [苍暮阿](https://yuzhiboquannai860.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://yuzhiboquannai860.lofter.com/) [苍暮阿](https://yuzhiboquannai860.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://guaiwei75555.lofter.com/) [怪味🔅](https://guaiwei75555.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://kun35066.lofter.com/) [甜义笙](https://kun35066.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://xxxfoxy.lofter.com/) [XXXFoxy](https://xxxfoxy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://jingluo11047.lofter.com/) [安依糖熙](https://jingluo11047.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://yuanran840.lofter.com/) [原.然](https://yuanran840.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://yi692807.lofter.com/) [怡（闭关中考）](https://yi692807.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/)

只有繁體，喜好眾多，不定時更新

© [雪狐落椿](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':1,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp雪狐落椿'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


	4. 奇怪的天龍人小姐·艾斯篇-雪狐落椿

奇怪的天龍人小姐·艾斯篇-雪狐落椿

/*   
* 自定义主题   
*/  
/* 每页文章数量 */  
/* 文章显示摘要 */

/* 背景色 */  
body{background-color:#EFE9DB;}

body{background-image:url(http://lofter.nos.netease.com/stimg/NG9ZZ3VnaFg4Wk9mVXc3RVZvS2hWQ1FOY2FmdEFwQkY.jpg?imageView);}

body{background-attachment:fixed;}

#  [雪狐落椿](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/snowfox811)
  * [归档](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/view)



##  [奇怪的天龍人小姐·艾斯篇](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/post/33261b_1c996883e)

——原女，OOC

——男方視角

——我流設定

——不喜勿入，謝絕一切惡意行為

  


01.

  


“火拳！！”

  


火焰所帶起的爆風把她頭上戴着的土黃色探險帽給卷到了半空中，在空中打了一個轉，又慢悠悠地落到了他的手上。

  


那將一頭淺金長髮束成麻花辮盤在腦後的女子回過頭來，他原本揚着的自信笑容猛然一滯，急忙立正了身形。

  


“你、你的帽子。”

  


說罷就上前了幾步，有點害羞地遞出手上的帽子，女子嫣然一笑，伸手接過，也不在意帽沿沾上的火藥味，徑直帶到了頭上。

  


“謝謝，本宮也正好在苦惱要怎麼脫身呢？”

  


02.

  


金髮女子的侍從們因着這邊火光熊熊的景像而急忙找了過來，見到那名金髮女子的時候都不約而同地叫了一聲小殿下，隨後就把他給擠到了一旁，圍住了她吱吱喳喳地問過不停。

  


他摸了摸自己的鼻子，明知道自己應該離開了，可他就是邁不出那一步，只能站在一旁看着被眾星拱月圍在中間的她。

  


“好了好了，先讓本宮和本宮的救命恩人說一下話。”

  


她帶着笑意的話語傳入他的耳中，那群同樣穿着土黃色探險裝的女待從先是愣了一下，只不過她們很快就讓了開來，讓他暴露在那片柔和的銀藍色之中。

  


“你的名字叫什麼？”

  


他猶豫了片刻才答道。

  


“波特卡斯·D·艾斯。”

  


03.

  


是D之一族啊。

  


04.

  


被他的招式烤熟的狼被她帶來的廚師們給料理了，別說，這可能是他自出海以後吃得最好的一頓烤肉，色香味俱全。

  


他蓆地而坐，拿着一串大腿肉往嘴巴裡塞，眼睛卻不由自主地移到了已經換上衣裙的她。

  


端坐在主位的女子身著淺藍色的修身長裙，上面用的銀色繡線在營光的照耀下閃閃發光，金紅色的龍紋腰帶斜斜地扣在那纖瘦的腰身上，原本綁成麻花辮的長髮放了下來，微微卷曲着。

  


他眼睛都不眨地盯着她，只覺得她整個人都好像被光芒所環抱。

  


“怎麼，不合口味？”

  


她似乎是察覺到他的視線，便側過頭看向了他，柔聲問道。

  


他搖搖頭，口齒不清地回答。

  


“你好漂亮。”

  


原本還挺熱鬧的營火晚會立刻安靜了一瞬，隨後他感覺到所有人的視線都落在他身上。

  


“你想得美！”

  


“小殿下是我們的！”

  


“臭男人！！”

  


05.

  


在這之後，她把他送到了附近的島嶼上，便和他分別了，只是在道別的時候，她留下了一句讓他百恩不得其解的話。

  


“本宮會還這個救命之恩，你也需要本宮的回禮。”

  


那個時候，他不懂。

  


06.

  


再次相見是在白鬍子的船上，他原本還在好奇能讓這一船的漢子突然注重起衛生的原因，但在那個人踏上甲板的時候，他便都懂了。

  


確實，他也想在她面前展現出最好的一面，只是……

  


他低下了頭，用帽沿擋住了自己的上半張臉，不曾想，那道有段時日沒聽到過但他又牢牢記在腦海中的嗓音便在他身前響起。

  


“好久不見，艾斯。”

  


07.

  


她還記得我！！

  


08.

  


“所以你是天龍人？”

  


“嗯。”

  


“……”

  


“本宮知道你想問什麼？”

  


她笑意盈盈地望向他。

  


“本宮和你的「老爹」都是朋友。”

  


他一愣。

  


“所以不用怕。”

  


09.

  


“波特卡斯·D·艾斯曾經救過本宮一命。”

  


10.

  


他跪坐在處刑台上，雙眼微微瞪大，看着她從她自己的船落到了危險的冰面上，那條聖潔的鑲金邊白裙在走動的時候被冰面上的血液染紅了裙擺，可她看上去毫不在意。

  


“嘖，想不到小殿下也來了。”

  


他聽到了盤腿坐在旁邊的卡普咂了一下嘴，小聲說道，雖然是抱怨的話但他卻沒聽出卡普的語氣有一點的抱怨。

  


他的心底泛起了一絲怪異的感覺。

  


在他胡思亂想的時候，她和戰國元帥已經說完了話，本應該是他盛大的落幕禮就因為天龍人的插手而成了現在這啼笑皆非的局面。

  


『你也需要本宮的回禮。』

  


這句話突然閃過了他的腦海。

  


11.

  


白鬍子海賊團依舊失去了它的主心骨，只不過這一次，他和他們一起面對未知的未來。

  


12.

  


“沒有了白鬍子，小公主最終會是我的！”

  


那個叛徒如此說道。

  


13.

  


“原來你和馬爾科躲在了這裡。”

  


他猛地回頭，就見又換了一套造型的金髮女子緩步走來，陽光灑在了她的身上，一如當年營火晚會時的那樣，柔和而又奪目。

  


“你、你怎麼來了？”

  


“來找你。”

  


他的心跳慢了一拍。

  


“有、有、有什麼事嗎？”

  


他的結巴更加嚴重了。

  


“想找你陪我去德雷斯羅薩。”

  


[#BG](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/tag/BG)

[#海贼王乙女向](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B5%B7%E8%B4%BC%E7%8E%8B%E4%B9%99%E5%A5%B3%E5%90%91)

[#艾斯](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/tag/%E8%89%BE%E6%96%AF)

  
2020-06-08  
评论：8  
热度：64

[下一篇→](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/post/33261b_1c97a39f8)  


评论(8)

热度(64)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://snowfox811.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共4人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://kindnessxiaojie587.lofter.com/) [过客](https://kindnessxiaojie587.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yizhimaozhongmao.lofter.com/) [一只猫中猫](https://yizhimaozhongmao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://nanjietingfeng524.lofter.com/) [☁️](https://nanjietingfeng524.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://lengqi08239.lofter.com/) [冷七](https://lengqi08239.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://lengqi08239.lofter.com/) [冷七](https://lengqi08239.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://xianyinumashaonianshi606.lofter.com/) [鲜衣怒马少年时。](https://xianyinumashaonianshi606.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://0529520.lofter.com/) [清风不解语](https://0529520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://fuyunzheyue787.lofter.com/) [浮云遮月](https://fuyunzheyue787.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://aec25.lofter.com/) [Aec.](https://aec25.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://qianhuiran.lofter.com/) [Ankh](https://qianhuiran.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://chaoxihuanaimaa.lofter.com/) [超喜欢艾玛吖](https://chaoxihuanaimaa.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://chaoxihuanaimaa.lofter.com/) [超喜欢艾玛吖](https://chaoxihuanaimaa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://renzirui662.lofter.com/) [MHYT](https://renzirui662.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://ningziyu406.lofter.com/) [星野やすこ👑](https://ningziyu406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://stay762168.lofter.com/) [STAY](https://stay762168.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://stay762168.lofter.com/) [STAY](https://stay762168.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://gubei362.lofter.com/) [万年不更新的释怀](https://gubei362.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://dirge520.lofter.com/) [Dirge.](https://dirge520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://dirge520.lofter.com/) [Dirge.](https://dirge520.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://kuailedeshadiao749.lofter.com/) [快乐的沙雕](https://kuailedeshadiao749.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://xiwuzhiyun.lofter.com/) [夕雾之云](https://xiwuzhiyun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://shangtrade.lofter.com/) [渡九.](https://shangtrade.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://neigewanqianrende.lofter.com/) [那个玩千仞的](https://neigewanqianrende.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://nainai476.lofter.com/) [奶奶](https://nainai476.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://isomuradehuahua.lofter.com/) [今天也好饿](https://isomuradehuahua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://karishcyeung.lofter.com/) [karishcyeung](https://karishcyeung.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://karishcyeung.lofter.com/) [karishcyeung](https://karishcyeung.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://gasshowqi.lofter.com/) [小柒鸭](https://gasshowqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://5kuse5.lofter.com/) [5枯涩5](https://5kuse5.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://5kuse5.lofter.com/) [5枯涩5](https://5kuse5.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://arongshinibabudaodemei.lofter.com/) [阿容是你把不到的妹](https://arongshinibabudaodemei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://zuoyewomenfenshouba853.lofter.com/) [叨叨不是刀刀](https://zuoyewomenfenshouba853.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://zuoyewomenfenshouba853.lofter.com/) [叨叨不是刀刀](https://zuoyewomenfenshouba853.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://wangchen192.lofter.com/) [忘尘](https://wangchen192.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://wangchen192.lofter.com/) [忘尘](https://wangchen192.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://chaoaikailidaxiaojie.lofter.com/) [超爱凯莉大小姐](https://chaoaikailidaxiaojie.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://miaomang158.lofter.com/) [☆渺茫★](https://miaomang158.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://taoyuzhi14794.lofter.com/) [表面不慌那个桃](https://taoyuzhi14794.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://yusheng10086.lofter.com/) [宵叶不饿](https://yusheng10086.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://woshiranxia.lofter.com/) [咕嘎](https://woshiranxia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://mogui578.lofter.com/) [魔鬼](https://mogui578.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://fatjunejune.lofter.com/) [六月](https://fatjunejune.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://fatjunejune.lofter.com/) [六月](https://fatjunejune.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://guozai437.lofter.com/) [郭崽](https://guozai437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://zhixihuanerciyuanxiaojiejieya.lofter.com/) [一条咸鱼](https://zhixihuanerciyuanxiaojiejieya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://lizhu322.lofter.com/) [玉溪诗](https://lizhu322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://shaoxiangxiangxiangxiangxiang.lofter.com/) [燒燒巷巷](https://shaoxiangxiangxiangxiangxiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://aisidenuren61391.lofter.com/) [星星糖✨](https://aisidenuren61391.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://zuiwandezhinan.lofter.com/) [非常好吃](https://zuiwandezhinan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://zhangyuxiaowanzi217.lofter.com/) [章鱼小丸子🐙](https://zhangyuxiaowanzi217.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/)

只有繁體，喜好眾多，不定時更新

© [雪狐落椿](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':1,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp雪狐落椿'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
